Teen Titans: Invasion
by Aragorn en Dunedain
Summary: Raven has been having dreams lately, and last time she had used her powers while asleep. When she opens a portal to an alien planet, can she stop the threat before complete chaos erupts?
1. Part 1

**CHAPTER 1 BEGININGS**

Raven couldn't sleep, which was unlike her. Usually, she could easily fall into a trance-like state. But tonight, for whatever reason, she could not.

Of late she had been having dreams; not pleasant ones, and last time she had used her powers while sleeping. Perhaps it was not that she couldn't seep, it was that she _wouldn't_ sleep.

She also had a lot on her mind. She had had a growing relationship with Robin recently, but she hadn't had the guts to tell him how she really felt. Now that he was with Starfire, it was too late. There is now officially no one I can talk to, she thought. She thought of the previous night when Starfire and Robin had gone up on the roof...

Robin gazed into Starfire's big, beautiful, green eyes with infatuation. He had come up on the roof to be alone, but Starfire had followed him up. They had had many meetings like this of late, but Robin felt that something special would happen this night.

"Robin, I wish to… tell you something." When Starfire said this Robin's heart fluttered. "But I do not know how," she continued.

Robin wanted badly to say, "I love you too Star," but he decided Starfire should say it on her own.

"Robin, we… have been good friends for some time now… and I think we both know it could be more than that know… and I want to be more. I wish to know if you do also."

Robin's response was unexpected, but it said enough. Robin kissed Starfire hard on the lips. Starfire was surprised at first, and the kiss was awkward. But Starfire leaned into Robin: kissing back…

Raven had seen it in their eyes when they came down what had happened, and she had been hurt. Robin had been her life; the only one who could understand her; the only one keeping her from loosing control.

There was a knock on the door. She hoped dearly that it was Robin. She opened the door; it was Beast Boy.

"What," Raven inquired in an extremely harsh tone.

"Um…well… you've been having some dreams lately… and I was kinda wondering if you were okay."

"Never been better," Raven lied as she closed the door. She then slumped down against it as she realized she had missed yet another chance to tell someone about her troubles. Even if it was Beast Boy…

She stood up quickly when she heard something. She crouched into a defensive position, but she relaxed when she heard buzzing.

"Ugh… Beast Boy."

"You should've seen the look on your…" The look on Raven's face _now_ told him to shut up.

"GET OUT!" Raven through him out the door. She lay back down on her bed and started to nod off. Because of the event just past, she completely ignored the next sound she heard.

**CHAPTER 2**

**INVASION**

Raven awoke with a jolt. She heard a sound; a creepy sort of sound that she could not place. Then something jumped at Raven's head. She was startled, but she pulled it apart with her powers. The creature had been crab-like.

There was another creepy sound coming from outside her door. Not the same sound, so she wasn't sure what was out there. She definitely wasn't prepared for what she saw. A zombie-like thing crashed through her door. It had a crab for a head. The head-crab jumped off and the face revealed was Robin's.

"NO!" She screamed. Two more zombies came up behind Robin: Starfire and Beast Boy. She couldn't bring herself to hurt them, so she flew over them and heard Cyborg's sonic cannon in the living room.

"Raven! We gotta get outta here!" Cyborg shouted while fighting off about twenty head-crabs. Raven knew of only one way that they could go.

"Basement! Underground escape!"

When they reached the escape and had opened it, they were greeted by more head-crabs. They couldn't get rid of them all, so they had to draw them away from the escape. They backed into a corner. The crabs were almost on them when Raven lifted Cyborg up, and they both dashed down the escape and slammed the door.

The zombified Robin was searching for a way out, when suddenly light: sunlight; burst through the windows. His outer, mutated skin burned away, revealing his own bare skin underneath. (His clothes had dissolved in the mutation.) He had no memory of what happened, and he was utterly confused. He went to his room and grabbed an outfit and blanket.

He found Starfire in the living room. He walked over to her and draped the blanket over her naked body. She smiled up at him

"Are you okay, Star?" Robin asked.

"I am fine."

"I have absolutely no clue what happened, but Cyborg and Raven are missing."

"And Beast Boy?"

"He's in his room."

Starfire looked worried. "Friend Robin, I am afraid: for ourselves and for our friends."

Robin touched her face, his hand then tracing down to her breasts. "Me too."

Then they kissed for some time before getting up.

Robin went to the computer, and Starfire came back fully dressed. Beast Boy also came to their side.

"Cyborg and Raven are underground, but at least they're alive. Titans, were going down!"

**CHAPTER 3**

**THE CITY**

Before long Cyborg and Raven came upon a site they never expected to see. It appeared to be an _underground city_. It was amazing. They stood there and gawked at the imense metal buildings and elaborite, winding streets. Raven asked a man, "What are you doing down here?"

"We've been predicting this for years! We were prepared." Apparently these creatures weren't just inside the tower. To think that many people could be saved by a bunch of UFO crazies...

They walked through the dirt streets looking around in awe. Who built this, they wondered. Unfortunately, with what appeared to be many people, if there was an attack down here it would be devastating.

"I'm gonna go check out that electronics store," Cyborg said, and he was off. Raven felt uncomfortable with this many people underground; she felt that disaster was waiting around the corner.

When Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy reached the basement, they discovered an unpleasant number of about one hundred head-crabs. Robin threw several disks, Starfire's starbolts were working wonderously against these crabs, but no matter what Beast Boy turned into, he could not fight the head-crabs. Just as he was about to be engulfed by a wave of the "crabs" Robin dove into him and swung over to the escape. Starfire followed and they were off down the tunnel.

In just a few minutes they encountered a soldier. They were supprised when he started shooting at them. They had no trouble taking him down, but what bothered them was: Why would a U.S. Marine want to kill the Teen Titans?


	2. Part 2

Robin went ahead of the others to see if there were any more threats. He heard the Marines' radio communication:

"Let's go! Let's go!"

"Sir, I think I heard something."

"Roger that."

Robin looked around a corner. Several Marines were standing there. Apparently one saw him. "TARGET!" One of them shouted, and all the Marines started shooting. Robin leaned back just in time as the bullets started flying. He signaled with his hands for Starfire and Beast Boy to move up.

They waited until the fire had ceased, and then they attacked. Starfire knocked several Marines off of their feet with a huge blast of energy. Robin knocked the weapons out of many of the Marines' hands, and Beast Boy plowed through them all as he turned into a bull.

They heard a beeping. It was a sentry gun: something that would shoot at anything that moved. It looked like the Marines had been ordered to kill everyone that had come in contact with the "crabs." Maybe the government thought that whoever was down here was contaminated. The odds of Raven and Cyborg's survival were getting smaller, and so were the odds of the other three.

Robin threw an electric disk where he thought the sentry gun was. The gun stopped beeping. As Robin walked by it, the gun shot through the ice that had stopped it and started shooting at Robin. Starfire flew him out of the way before he was killed, but he had still been knicked in the abdomen by a bullet. Starfire applied pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding.

Robin was breathing deeply and painfully, but overall he appeared to be okay. However, Robin was worried. "Is it bad?"

"Robin, it is fine. There is nothing to be troubled about."

The bleeding had stopped and Starfire helped Robin up. She wiped blood off of her hand. Robin examined the wound himself. There was no bullet inside. Good, he thought.

"Dude, are you all right?" Beast Boy asked. There was a look of worry on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Robin grunted through the excruciating pain. Then they were off again, but they had no idea what they were about to find.

CHAPTER 4 

**ATTACK**

Raven heard screams in the distance, which startled her. She knew what she feared would happen had occurred. Suddenly many zombies jumped, she was extremely surprised how high, and started attacking the townspeople. Cyborg rushed out of the electronics store and started hosing down the zombies. But soldiers stormed through one of the many tunnels and started blasting away at everything that moved. Raven and Cyborg managed to eliminate some of the threat, but there were too many and they were overpowered. Raven felt a white-hot pain in her gut. Everything started going in slow motion. Raven had been shot. She looked at her abdomen; it was bleeding freely.

Then she saw a green flash. Both zombies and Marines fell. She saw an explosion, and then she saw another green flash: an animal, and then passed out.

When Raven awoke she saw Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy above her. She looked down at her abdomen. Her clothing had been ripped open, and her wound had healed.

"Hi Raven. We managed to remove the bullet before you started healing yourself," Robin said. Raven looked at Robin's clothing, then at the rest. All except Cyborg had red stains splattered across their outfits, and Cyborg had many dents. Wires were hanging out of many places on his body. They were in a place that looked to be a hospital. There were syringes and other medical equipment sitting on shelves. Raven sat up, but lay back down after an unbearable pain shot up her chest.

"Yeah, it'll be a little tight for a while," Cyborg said. He looked at Robin. "Now let's have a look at you," he said.

"No! Really, I'm fine," Robin replied.

"No you're not!" Cyborg retorted, "Take that off I want to see the extent of your injuries." Robin ripped off his shirt revealing a muscular chest. There were several areas of bleeding. Cyborg poked around the wounds and Robin cringed in pain. Cyborg examined one of them thoroughly. "This could get infected," He explained, "If you hadn't let me see you could've been in serious danger."

Frustrated, Robin said, "Yeah, okay, just take the bullet out." Cyborg grabbed some tweezers and stuck them in the wound. Robin's face went pale. His mouth twitched. As Cyborg pulled the bullet out Robin grimaced, He grunted when it came fully out.

"There we go!" Cyborg exclaimed, "The rest are just holes. There's no other bullets."

"Well I'm glad to hear that. I wish I hadn't _ripped_ the shirt off, though." He went outside, searched some houses, and found a black muscle shirt. "Works for me."

Starfire walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders. "Robin, I…"

"Not now, Star. There are more important things we have to do." Starfire looked disappointed. Robin hated to just dismiss Starfire's affection like that, but there wasn't time to dawdle. They had to find where these creatures were coming from, and fast.

Cyborg found the nearest computer and logged on. "What are we looking for?" He asked Raven.

"A portal. Something these things are coming through," she responded. Cyborg looked first for a high concentration of zombies and head-crabs. Out of these search results, he found what looked to be a portal of some sort.

"I think I found it, but it's on the surface, and the way back is being patrolled by the Marines. We're gonna have to find another way up," Cyborg explained.

"Raven, do you mind telling me what's going on?" Robin inquired. Starfire, Robin, and Beast Boy all looked at Raven in question. She explained to them that she probably had used her powers in her sleep and had accidentally opened a portal to an alien planet. _Oops. _ The Marines had been ordered to control the situation, but the had gotten caught up in it too and were ordered to kill everyone who came in contact with the aliens. Everyone was a potential threat.

Raven asked Robin how they were not zombies, and he guessed it had been the sunlight. Robin concluded that the creatures could only exist underground, or at night. They could use this to their advantage, but right now there was still a major risk. It seemed that all they had to do was get to the surface, and during the day, they would be safe. However, they would find that was easier said than done.

CHAPTER 5 

**THE TRAIN**

The way back, although being the quickest way to the surface, was not an option. However, they found the next best way. The tunnel was dark, and the occasional head-crab was startling, but this leg in the race to the surface was relatively uneventful. Unfortunately, they ran into trouble soon enough.

They came into a control room, which appeared to be part of some company building. There was a small train car outside. An injured security guard was lying on the floor.

"Hey mister," he said, "That train'll take us strait to the surface, but you need to get the power on. I'd do it myself, but… It's a long way to generator room and that… _thing's_… in the way." The Titans looked out the window. A giant blue monster started shooting flames at them. They ducked back.

"Okay," Robin started, "Raven, you get to the generator room as fast as you can. We'll distract the monster." Raven nodded. She flew quickly out of the window and down a corridor across from the control room. The signs said the generator was to the left. She followed the signs, but was blocked when a boulder fell from the ceiling. She tried to move it with her powers. It wouldn't budge. She had to find another way.

Unfortunately, there was no other passage where she was so she had to go back out to where the monster was. There was another passage under the control room, and she followed it. This one took her to about ten head-crabs, which, with her experience with these things, were no problem. This passage led her to and elevator. At the bottom, there were many bombs. Fortunately a head-crab set them all off. She walked down the dark corridors until she found some stairs. Down the stairs was the generator room. "Yes!" She exclaimed.

There was a generator control, and on either side, a fan. The fan on the left did not work. She tried turning the generator on but _that_ didn't work either. The stairs went further down, she must now go see what was causing the problem.

There was water on the floor down there and fish-like things were biting at her ankles. She saw a pump and what the problem was. A box was jamming it. She lifted the box and the pump started moving. She went back up and turned the generator on. Apparently this alerted someone, as she began to hear voices.

She went up the rest of the stairs and down the elevator came two Marines. They shot at her, but Raven threw them into some explosives. _Boom! _She went up the elevator and found five more Marines.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" She shouted. Black energy burst out of her hands. They all fell. She returned to the control room and tried activating the train. A mechanical voice said, "Train power not on."

What more do I have to do, she thought. Then she noticed one of the train tunnels had opened. She rushed down it. The monster followed her. She found a switch and flipped it. Suddenly the power came on, and the monster exploded. She sprinted back to where the other Titans were. They were a little singed but unharmed.

They all hopped on the small train car and started it. Raven was glad that that frightening incident was over, but unfortunately, they had their work cut out for themselves still.


	3. Part 3

**ON THE RAIL**

The train was moving through a dark tunnel, and Starfire's starbolts were the only source of light. This trip as of now had been quite uneventful, and it did not look as though anything would happen now. The track twisted and turned until it came to an elevator. It took them down. _Why are we descending?_ It looked as though they were headed in the wrong direction, but, to their relief, the track rose slowly above level.

They track wound around, and around, and to the Titans' surprise, it did not seem that they had been going anywhere at all. Robin noticed that they had passed a side-tunnel on the left three times.

There were train switches, but a large crane that hung from the ceiling blocked the side-tunnel. Maybe they were going the wrong way after all… The surrounding area certainly did not look promising.

Robin could not see the track, as it was completely covered with water, thus stepping off of the train would be fatal. The walls of the tunnel were not much to look at. Starfire's light revealed gray-metal walls, with yellow and black stripes here and there.

The Titans' found another switch, which would lead them to the left_. At least it's better than where we are now_, The Boy Wonder thought. This tunnel was brighter, and went a little upward, which was promising. But he then saw something that looked familiar. Robin assessed that this tunnel had gotten them going on the same track, but the opposite direction. Fortunately, this revealed a possible solution to the problem.

There were some stairs on the side of the tracks, and atop the stairs was something that the Titans could not see. A dead Marine was lying on the ground near the tracks. Robin said he would investigate. He went up the stairs and on his left he saw the area where they had been not long ago, with the crane on the ceiling. There were some boxes in front of him. He moved them with ease and had no tension about him when a sentry gun greeted him. All of a sudden Robin was extremely tense, and the fight-or-flight instinct took over.

Before the gun had turned completely around, The Boy Wonder lifted it up and threw it down on the sparking tracks directly below. The gun exploded with a loud _kaboom,_ and Robin caught a piece of shrapnel in the arm. His eyes watered as a sharp pain shot up his right arm. He pulled the metal out, and the blood was flowing freely. He put his left hand over it and applied pressure.

He spotted a lever on a control panel, and moved it forward. The crane on the ceiling moved, and the track below was unblocked.

Robin stumbled down the stairs, weak with blood loss. Raven spotted the wound and quickly placed a hand on it. A flowing, black energy poured slowly from her fingers, and the laceration was closed. They then continued on the tracks until they reached the switch. Raven used her powers to move it, and they were (literally and metaphorically) on the right track.

The tunnel they continued on was pitch-dark, but fortunately it was short. To the surprise and relief of the Titans, there was yet another elevator. The elevator took them up, and not down, which caused the Titans to sigh as their tensions were relieved.

But just as they were about to get to the top, they encountered a Marine who was shooting at them. Robin quickly took him down with an exploding disk, but there were many more obstacles to overcome.

At the top of the elevator the Titans unpleasantly found twenty Marines. Everyone except Beast Boy started attacking. (Beast Boy did not have the ability to shoot projectiles, and stepping on the tracks would kill him.)

Starfire did most of the work, knocking about ten marines of off their feet with starbolts. She picked up Robin and tossed him at several Marines. Beast Boy turned into an eagle, and Raven shielded all of them.

Robin was using his extendible staff to overtake many of the guards. _Thwack! _He bowled one over. He then planted a mine on one of the Marines and backed up. There was an explosion. Robin was then showered with something. He thought the ceiling might be leaking, but it but it was the blood of the soldiers that fell on Robin's face.

After all of the Marines were dead, they continued down the bloodstained tracks, and found a final elevator. Fortunately, this one led to the surface and not another track. They got off the train car. The sunlight felt good after being underground for so long. But it seemed too simple, and it was.

They had walked right into a Marine base. Marines were shooting at them from all directions, but Raven shielded the Titans, turned into her soul-bird, and they were gone.

ALIENS 

The Titans did not continue to where they thought the portal was. They figured they needed time to regroup at the tower. Raven was in her room, examining herself in the mirror. _Not much to look at, _she thought. She was not particularly attractive, just sort of average. _Perhaps I should consider growing out my hair, _although so much hair she thought was a hassle. _My outfit could be a little more revealing…more like Starfire's. _She looked down at her legs. Gray skin was a turn-off. Of course, Starfire's skin wasn't the normal tone either, but at least it had a radiant quality. _Wait, _she thought. She wasn't _jealous_ of Starfire was she?No, she couldn't be. Starfire was her friend, and she couldn't let her relationship with Robin get to her head. She had to keep her emotions under control, even if it was as simple as mild jealousy.

There was a knock at on the door, and Raven opened it. Cyborg was standing there, pulling a head-crab off of his arm. They had forgotten the crabs were still down there.

"Whatever you do, DON'T GO IN THE BASEMENT!" He said. Raven nodded and closed the door…

In Robin's room sat Starfire. Robin was standing with one leg against the wall, looking at her.

"All right," he started, "Now, this portal we are looking for will most likely extremely powerful, and Raven's powers may not be able to stop it. She can try, but I think we all know where we're gonna end up."

Starfire looked down at the ground. She knew that there was a large risk, and the chances of return were very slim. Robin walked over to Starfire and lifted her off of the bed.

"Starfire," he continued, "Before we go I just want to say, this is going to sound strange and sudden, but I love you, Star. If anything happens, I'll be there. I won't leave you; that's a promise."

Starfire looked at Robin lovingly with watering eyes. "Oh Robin, indeed I have been waiting for you to say that for what seems to have been an eternity!"

Starfire wondered what was going on in Robin's mind and ripped off his mask: the mask that always hid his true emotions. Behind the mask was a set of eyes, which looked to be on the verge of shedding tears. His face was young, but his eyes held deep wells of knowledge, which gave him the impression of being alive for a life-age. She wrapped her arms around Robin and kissed him hard on the lips…

Their task now was straightforward. The portal was not far, and they reached it in no time.

"Try using your powers!" Robin urged. Raven did, but to no avail. "Goddammit!" Robin continued, "Okay, on my mark, we will all jump in."

"WHAT? ARE YOU _NUTS!_" Cyborg shouted.

"It is the only way we will be able to stop this!" Starfire answered.

"Okay, on three. One… two… THREE!" And with that, the Titans were gone into the portal…

"Robin, Robin! I wish to know that you are awake!"

Robin recognized Starfire's voice. His hearing seemed plugged, and his vision blurred. "Dear friend, I am glad you have awoken," Starfire said.

It was pitch black in the surroundings, so the area seemed beyond description. Starfire was illuminating their immediate position with starbolts, and Cyborg was doing the same with a flashlight.

"We've been fighting aliens on and off now. I'm surprised you didn't wake up earlier," Cyborg said.

"Where's Raven?" Robin questioned on instinct.

"She's in some kind of trance; we haven't been able to wake her up," Cyborg answered back. Raven was hovering above ground several feet away.


	4. Part 4

Raven awoke with a jolt. She looked around quickly and saw that the other Titans were fighting Aliens left and right. There were no zombies, but there were _things_ that were shooting electricity all over the place. There were also things that looked like headless dogs. Raven jumped up in the air and shouted, "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" Black energy bellowed out of her fingers tearing apart several enemies.

Robin was using his disks to knock out many of the monsters, and Starfire was countering the flying electricity with her starbolts. When the enemies were finished Robin said, "We can't stay in one place like this; we have to move!"

The Titans followed Robin into the darkness.

**THE LONG DARK **

They ran through the darkness. Even with the light provided, they could scarcely see. Several more things jumped out of the surroundings. This startled the Titans, but they quickly took the aliens down. They hastened with increasing speed through what looked to be a forest.

It was creepy, and there were noises coming from the domain encompassing them. The hair on the back of Raven's neck stood up. This was scary, even for her.

The noises aggrandized now, and Raven told the Titans to run forward fast. Something came down from above them. All of the Titans were horrified when it did.

It appeared to be a tongue, and Beast Boy was taken by it. Several seconds later ensanguined bones fell.

"OH MY GOD!" Raven screamed, and Robin vomited. The tongue came down again and the Titans jumped out of the way.

"We HAVE to keep moving!" Cyborg yelled. The Titans ran. They ran into several things, and none of them were anything like trees or bushes. Everything the Raven ran into tried to grab at her. Starfire was stuck on a plant that was ripping her footwear off. When they came off she stumbled backward. The ground felt sickeningly gross between her toes, and so with all of her capacity, she ripped her boots back and continued running.

Auspiciously for Starfire, they found a small lake. She washed her feet in it and managed to get most of the grime, and whatever other substance was there, off. She slipped back into her boots and looked around.

The Titans had all stopped. Robin's apparel was already tattered and in some places completely ripped of. Not much of Raven's outfit remained, and there were bloody markings up and down her body. Cyborg was barely damaged, and Beast Boy… She better not think about that.

"What must we do now?" Starfire inquired.

"We find a way to blow this planet up! We have to find the quickest way underground, and then place a detonator." Robin suggested, but in a rather commanding tone.

"That sounds dangerous. What if one of us stumbles and the planet explodes while we are still on it." Raven retorted.

"Yeah. We can't risk loosing another Titan." Cyborg agreed.

"Well, this is bigger than just us. This is the _world_ we're talking about!"

"Our possible sacrifice will be for the greater good." Starfire said in a supportive manner.

"Okay…" Raven started, averse to proceed, "We'll do it." The Titans all swallowed. "Where's the nearest place where we could go underground?" Raven asked.

"About two kilometers from here," Cyborg answered.

Just then something made a sound in the surrounding area. A _thing_ jumped out and the Titans were immediately on guard. This thing was green, with six limbs: four arms and two legs. There was a large, yellow eye in the middle of its body.

"Do not attack!" It said in a slightly metallic voice.

"_What_ the?"

"Our race does not wish to go to war with you. You simply attacked us first."

"That makes sense," Raven said as she lowered her arms, "I zapped them here, and they were only trying to survive."

"Quite correct," The alien continued.

"Can you help us? We are…"

"I know what you must do, but I am afraid I cannot let you destroy our planet. I will not harm you, but I will not help you either."

The _thing _started to walk past them, but suddenly something green fell from the sky: a pterodactyl.

"Beast Boy?" Raven shouted in disbelief.

"Yep, it's me! I totally saved you guys!" Beast Boy said, pointing to the dead alien on the ground.

"Beast Boy he wasn't attacking us…" Robin said.

"Um… hehe…"

"Beast Boy! You were eaten!" Raven shouted again.

"No! As soon as I got close to that thing I showed him who was boss!"

Raven embraced Beast Boy with much strength. "Um, I'm glad to see you too… Can you stop crushing me now?" He said. Raven let go of him with reluctance. There were rivers flowing out of her eyes.

"All right. We can rest here for the 'night.' Cyborg, can you set your alarm for 6 hours from now?"

"Sure thing, let's get some sleep y'all." But Raven didn't want to sleep. If she slept, what would happen next? Perhaps she would trap the Titans on the planet, or cause it to explode prematurely? No, she would stay awake, no matter how tired she was.

Robin moved over to where he thought Starfire was. "Starfire?" He wanted to make sure.

"Yes?" Starfire's voice answered back. Robin lay down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Starfire ran her fingers through Robin's hair.

"I wish truly that we come out of this alive," Starfire said.

"Me too," Robin answered, "But this may be the last time we can do this, Star. Let's make it worth it." But just as they were about to touch lips, Cyborg and Beast Boy popped up with a flashlight and a camera.

"Aww MAN! This is GOLD!" Cyborg shouted. Both Robin and Starfire lay pop-eyed for a few seconds and then both started yelling at Cyborg and Beast Boy. "Hey, if we get out of this alive, I just want a few souvenirs," was Cyborg's excuse.

Starfire walked over to them calmly and shot them both with her eyes. She puffed a large amount of air out of her nose and walked back over to Robin. Both were anything but hesitant to continue what they were doing.

Before long Starfire's arms were around Robin and they were in a deep state of courtship. Both parties' hair was already out of place, as both sets of hands had stroked the other's hair several times.

They stopped for lack of 'fresh' air. Robin was concerned for their lives. "I'm not sure if I want to go through with this, Starfire. I don't want to lose you."

"We have yet to see our mission fail," she replied, although she too was doubtful that they would come out alive. With that they lay back down and fell asleep.

When Cyborg came to, he saw Beast Boy peeking over at where Robin and Starfire were.

"Dude, they're not _doing_ anything!"

Cyborg punched him, knocking him out again. He then decided to go out on watch.

Raven was sitting on something with a look of extreme fatigue in her eyes. Cyborg stood next to her, his faced etched with concern.

"You okay?" He asked.

Raven yawned and said, "Never been better."

"You should get some sleep."

"That's not a good idea."

"Why not?"

"What happened last time I slept is what got us here in the first place."

"I don't think it can get much worse than this."

"Believe me, it can…"

But despite herself, as Cyborg walked off, she began to nod off…

**DREAMS **

Raven awoke, or thought she did, and realized that she there was a blackness that completely covered her surroundings. Not the normal dark they had been experiencing, this was different.

She was extremely cold, and her cloak wasn't doing much considering it was torn in several places. She started looking for the other titans. She found Cyborg, who was standing still. She called his name but got no reply. She walked in front of him. The normally blue circuits were dark gray now.

Her eyes darted around nervously. She continued her search for the others, but she had a deep consternation that she would find the same thing.

She found Robin and Starfire sleeping with their arms wrapped around each other. Both of their faces where white. _No!_ She thought, it seemed that they had suffered a similar fate to that of Cyborg, _whatever that was._

She almost didn't bother looking for Beast Boy, but she may as well not have. She found a mutilated Beast Boy with its face almost completely torn off, and bones showing in several places.

Raven woke up screaming. _It was only a dream,_ she thought with mitigation. Cyborg was standing over her with a look of concern on his face.

"Raven! You okay?"

Sweat was pouring down her Raven's face. "I'm fine," she lied, "Just a dream." Apparently nothing had happened, but just to make sure, she went looking.

Starfire and Robin were sleeping with their arms wrapped around each other, but there was full color in their faces. She found Beast Boy holding his head.

"Dude! Cyborg punched me!"

Raven snickered and her blood started circulating normally again. She sat down next to Beast Boy and looked at him with half-lidded eyes.

"Um… hi?" Beast Boy said, obviously uncomfortable with the sudden female attention. Raven mouthed the word "hi" and continued to stare at Beast Boy.

This was slightly odd because usually affection wasn't Raven's thing. But for some reason, she felt extremely attracted to Beast Boy. She didn't say much, she just gave her friend the "eyes," and, to Beast Boy, this said enough.


	5. Ending

"Um… so… did ya wanna… talk… or… something?" Beast Boy asked uncomfortably.

"Yeah, sure," Raven replied, "What about."

"Oh I dunno. Life, _this_, Hitler's favorite color…"

Raven snickered. "Well," she began, " This sucks. I mean, we don't know where we are, we have to blow up the planet, and somehow get off which looks impossible."

"Yeah, it certainly doesn't look good."

Raven was surprised. This was the first _real_ conversation they had had in forever. "I've actually been wanting to talk to you for some time now. I don't know how much you trust me, but I just want to say that you've earned my trust."

"Well, that's progress!" Beast Boy exclaimed enthusiastically. Beast Boy sensed what Raven was trying to tell him, and he gazed deeply into her eyes. He stroked her hands and got up. He still felt slightly awkward.

Raven gazed after him as he left. She looked back to the time when she hated him. It was strange how relationships like this started, but not uncommon. They were complete opposites, but perhaps that was what made the relationship worth shooting for.

Robin awoke before Starfire. She was lying next to him, her arms wrapped around his torso. He didn't want to wake Starfire, but as he looked around, he found that everyone else was up. He figured they should start moving. He lightly kissed Starfire and stroked her hair. She started gradually to stir.

"Good… morning?" Starfire asked rather than stated.

"Close enough," Robin replied smiling. It was always dark here. Robin got to his feet. "All right Titans," he said, "Now we all know what we're getting into. We need to get ourselves _underground_. Cyborg's already found the nearest place. It's not far, so let's get moving."

The Titans found themselves running once again through the dark, but this time they knew exactly where they were going. In only a matter of minutes, they came to what they thought they were looking for. From within this passage was an eerie green glow. From a distance they saw dog-like creatures illuminated a radioactive green. Cyborg cocked his sonic cannon and shouted, "Let's do this!"

THE LAST DEFEAT 

They ran down the tunnel swiftly, adrenaline flowing through their body's like mad, and they barely had to stop for their opposition. Cyborg and Starfire took the dogs out in a matter of seconds, but just then Robin was hit with an acid. A headless alligator spitting an acidic sludge from it's grotesque, severed blood vessels was doing just that. Robin's flesh was burning with white-hot intensity, and when the pain subsided, he could barely stand as his muscles were rapidly expanding and contracting. They didn't have time for the barrage of monsters now pouring out of the walls, and so they ran, or flew rather: Starfire with Robin, Raven with Cyborg, Beast Boy as an eagle.

They soared through the underground caverns, going progressively lower with each passing minute. As they continued, the green glow continued until it hurt to be awake.

They reached the source of this light, and discovered that it wasn't as intense anymore. There was no where else to go, so they figured that this was as good as it got.

Cyborg took a detonator and handed it to Raven. "You started this mess," he said, "You want to do the honors?"

Raven took the detonator and placed it on the ground. She set it to explode in thirty minutes. This would hopefully be enough time.

Just then a horde of creatures of all kinds came swarming at them, as if they knew they were about to be blown to kingdom come. If this was to be the monsters' end, they would have _such_ an end, as to be worthy of remembrance. There was nowhere for the Titans to go, and it looked as if they were going to die.

Just then, Cyborg sprang to the ceiling and started drilling his way up, and the others followed.

Surprisingly, this took them closer to their exit then they had hoped, but they still had over two kilometers to go. They all flew with the help of each other into the air, and it looked like they would make it out with plenty of time to spare.

But something hit Starfire. _Literally._ She toppled with Robin to the ground. She had fallen unconscious and Robin was trying to wake her up. Cyborg checked his watch. They had less time then they thought.

"Come on!" He said, "We have to go!"

"No!" Robin replied, "I made a promise! I'm not breaking it now!"

"Come on! We can't…" Cyborg gave up. The clock struck 00:10, and Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy made a break for the portal. They reached it just as the planet exploded.

LIFE IN DEATH 

Raven awoke with a start. She was alive, or thought she was. She looked around. Cyborg and Beast Boy were there, but Robin and Starfire were not. _Apparently, we made it out alive, _she thought,_ they didn't._ She looked at her communicator. It showed that they were still there, but it couldn't pinpoint the coordinates. She knew this couldn't be, and threw it away with a scream of frustration.

Robin slowly opened his eyes. All he could see was white, and Starfire laying next to him. He looked around more closely. Below them were white shores, and behind them, a far green country. It was beautiful. Starfire was already awake.

"Are we dead?" He asked.

"Does it matter?" Starfire returned, "We are together now. That's all that matters."

Robin smiled. She was right. They lay there together, enjoying the sunrise before them. Then Robin said, "Well, we only have the rest of eternity. We better not waste it!"

THE END 


End file.
